


Straight-lined

by tigersharktimes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s01e13 Hot Zone, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Missing Scene, POV Male Character, Revised Version, Romance, Season/Series 01, Sparky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: An apology pays off.





	Straight-lined

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005, already posted on my website, recently revised.

  
In the dead of night the city of Atlantis had fallen into a peaceful slumber. Major John Sheppard, the savior of the day, though couldn't find any sleep yet his bed was wide and comfortable and his body drained of almost any energy. If only his mind would give him the pleasure of letting him rest instead of nagging on that something was not right. He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
 _You know why you are so restless, don't you? It's not today's disaster or the matter of who's in command. It's that she's pissed because of you. What's even worse is that she doesn't believe you trust her._  
  
Crap! This shouldn't bother him. He had broken the rules or disobeyed orders from superiors before. That's right. He had gotten himself into trouble by acting on his own plenty. So why was he having trouble sleeping because of what had happened today?  
  
 _Well, for the simple reason that it's not some military officer I have to handle this time. It's her, Dr. Elizabeth Weir. It's because of her that I can't sleep. The hurt in her eyes was more than I can bear. She made me feel like a traitor. No one before had the power to make me feel that way._  
  
He got up and put his feet on the ground. He didn't like to feel that way. Since the beginning of this expedition he had wanted to have her. Frequently he was fantasizing about ripping off her clothes and taking her right there on the desk in her office or on a flight with the Jumper. Well, that wasn't surprising. She was an attractive woman, as well as smart, strong and independent. There was nothing wrong with being attracted to her. That he also wanted to earn her respect worried him more.  
  
He snorted. Right. He loved to see her smile proudly at him. He loved being praised by her far more than he felt he should have. That was the bottom line and that's why he couldn't sleep. The woman whose trust and admiration he wanted to have more than anything had seen him doing wrong. For what it's worth he had been wrong today. Sure, he had saved the day at last but only by sheer luck.  
  
He left the bed to get himself a drink. He needed one to put himself to sleep. He pulled a crumpled, black shirt on and stepped barefoot and in shorts into the deserted hallway. No need to get dressed properly, the closest room akin to a kitchen, storing the harder stuff, was just around the corner. Light-footed, he entered the dimly-lit space and stopped in his tracks. He wasn't the only one not sleeping tonight.  
  
Like a ghost in gloomy light, Elizabeth Weir leaned against the kitchen counter, drinking from a mug.  
  
 _Crap!_ John whirled around to leave.  
  
"Major!" she barked, unusually harsh.  
  
 _Well then! Let's do this._ "I don't want to disturb you," he mumbled, pulling a straight face.  
  
"You aren't. Come over here and join me."  
  
"Okay." _That's that. Once again a simple plan of mine went downhill._ He tried to act as natural as possible. That wasn't easy meeting your boss wearing flaming red but pretty worn-out pajamas. He swallowed and bit back a grin.  
  
She observed his bare feet. "Out in a rush, aren't you? Quite the man with the plan."  
  
 _Ouch!_ "I just came here for a drink, I couldn't have known I would run into you."

"No, you couldn't have known."  
  
Their eyes locked and for a few seconds they just stared at each other. John noticed her tousled hair and the shiny but make-up free lips, which made her look younger and softer. _Just kissable. Okay, man. Get a grip!_  
  
Elizabeth Weir dropped her gaze and sipped from her mug. "Didn't you come here for a drink?"  
  
She wasn't smiling. She hadn't forgotten what had happened today. He sighed. _Come on. You can do this._ "I'm sorry."  
  
She looked up. "What for?"  
  
 _Hey. Don't make this any harder for me._ "For what I did today. I shouldn't have disobeyed a direct order from you. I was wrong."  
  
She blinked, twice, and the tension in her body eased. "Apology accepted. Let's forget about it."  
  
"Good. I do trust you, you know. You are one of the few people I trust with my life."  
  
The green of her eyes lit up. "That's good to hear, John."  
  
 _I'm John again. That's how I like it._ Savoring the pleasures of the moment, he checked her out more closely. He definitely liked the sight of her natural beauty and the tempting curve of her breasts. He swallowed.  
  
She offered him her mug. "You want something?"  
  
 _Yeah. You._ "What are you having?" _It would be easy to rip that red thing off her. It's pretty battered._  
  
"Rum."  
  
"Sure," he accepted, surprised. He had expected her to say tea. _Nice to know you're not always so well behaved._ The booze made him feel warm and lazy. He yawned.  
  
She smiled. "Time to go to bed, soldier."  
  
 _You don't say._ "I agree." He took one last gulp. "I'll have to tell Teyla she was right."

She frowned. "What?"  
  
"Teyla was the one who told me how wrong I was to disobey your order in front of Bates."  
  
"So that's what this is all about. Nice to know. Good Night, Major." She passed by him to leave, but he was faster. Years of military training had improved his reflexes a lot. He grabbed her arm with his right hand, while he held the mug with the left. "Hey! What now? I thought we were good again."  
  
"We are, Major Sheppard," she replied coldly. "Let go of my arm."  
  
He didn't. "Everything was fine until I mentioned Teyla. Why?"  
  
"It's not about Teyla. I just realized your apology wasn't your decision."  
  
"Bullshit! I apologized because I couldn't sleep thinking you were still mad at me. I thought that was why you couldn't sleep either."  
  
She tore her arm free and ripped her sleeve open. "Major Sheppard, if I couldn't sleep it was not because of you. Never because of you." She jerked around and rushed into the hallway.  
  
 _Women! What have I done now?_ He smashed the mug into the sink and hurried after her. He reached her just in time to slip through the closing doors into her quarters.  
  
"Please leave," she said, fighting for her breath. "I haven't given you permission to come in."  
  
"That may be so, although you have been to my quarters."  
  
"Just once."  
  
"True." He shrugged and looked around. "It's nice. It's very you." _So much space and such a small bed. And what you know, even the blanket is red._  
  
"Major, it's late, and you are in your underwear."  
  
"What's your concern? That people could talk or that you could learn to like having me here in my underwear?"  
  
"That's ridiculous, John."  
  
"That's better than _Major_." He grinned. "I won't leave before we make up."  
  
"I already accepted your apology."  
  
"Yeah, but I think we have to discuss a different matter, Elizabeth."  
  
"Don't call me by my given name just to string me along."  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"I'm not your devoted Teyla."  
  
 _Okay. There's the rub. I can't stop fantasizing about her and she believes I'm into Teyla._ "Oh, come on..." _There's one way to make this right._ He snatched her, pulling her close.  
  
She gasped in surprise. "What are you...?"  
  
He kissed her then, a tender brush against her quivering lips. No more than that.  
  
"Major..."  
  
"John." He kissed her again, just a touch of the craving that was racing through his veins. She could have fought him off anytime. She didn't though. Incredibly she kissed him back equally gentle but full of verve.  
  
 _I knew she's passionate. Okay, I hoped..._ He deepened the kiss and she whimpered. The small sound gave him the courage to increase the pressure. Her lips parted and their tongues met, playing a teasing game of caresses and licks. The air between them sizzled and boosted his craving up, blazing abroad like a fire. He growled and broke the kiss to catch his breath.  
  
"I... we...," Elizabeth whispered, wriggling in his grip.  
  
"Exactly," he agreed, kissing every inch of her face.  
  
"John... we have to stop."  
  
Sealing her lips with more searing kisses, he swept her onto his arms and headed for the bed. Elizabeth didn't struggle, affirming that he was doing the right thing. He put her on the bed and slipped his hands under her top, finding her breasts uncovered and ready for his touch. "I think I'm not the only one who walked into the night not expecting company. Or did you expect company?"  
  
She scowled at him. "None of your business."  
  
"Never mind." He bent down and licked over her left nipple, and then her right one, teasing her to surrender. At the same time he shoved her top off and the flimsy thing slid to the ground. He nipped at her nipples then, making them perk up to be fondled and sucked.  
  
She yelped and reciprocated his endearments by having her way with his hair.  
  
He groaned and sucked harder on her tits, losing himself in the enchanting world of lips and skin and heat, fumbling at her pants.  
  
Elizabeth pushed him off. "Stop it!"  
  
He did instantly. Though he pouted.  
  
"Don't you dare and look at me like that, John Sheppard," she said, sitting up straight.  
  
He leaned back into the red pillow, lacing his hands behind his head. "How do I look?"  
  
"Like a kid whose candy I took away."  
  
He laughed. "Well, Elizabeth, if you want to put it that way."  
  
"John, it can't be. We can't be. We have a lot of responsibilities and have to..."  
  
"...suppress our needs and feelings, right?" he finished, clicking his tongue. "Well, nobody has to know except us."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
He gazed at her amazing tits, and licked his lips. _Okay. Don't mess this up. Be clever._ The bulge in his shorts grew bigger and he put a hand above the traitor.  
  
Of course she noticed, and blushing she covered her breasts with her arms.  
  
 _Jesus. I never thought she could blush about anything. She's always so down-to-earth. Focus!_ "I'm saying we can keep it our secret. Nobody has to know what we are doing at night - alone."

She nibbled on her lip, looking just like at the times when she had to decide a life or death situation, and was considering one of his crazy suggestions.  
  
"We can enjoy ourselves; have as much fun as..."  
  
"Fun!" she snapped, moving backwards. "That's what this is for you." She turned around to look for her top.  
  
He seized her by the wrists and pulled her back and then down on him. "It's not. Don't twist around what I said." He put his hands on her ass, squeezing. "I want you. I've wanted you since we met for the first time."  
  
"Don't be silly," she whispered, but her eyes softened.  
  
"I can't believe how fast I fell for you either." He flipped her onto her back, pinning her hands lightly. "Do I have to beg to prove the sincerity of my feelings for you?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, of course not. I just... need you to promise that this won't change anything between us."  
  
"I can't make such a promise." He nipped at her neck. "But I'll try to behave whenever we're having company."  
  
"Never mind," she sighed. "I want you too. I've wanted you since..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What! You can't possibly..." she snapped, bewildered.  
  
He laughed. "I'm just teasing you."  
  
She pinched his ear. "That's what I meant. We do this and hence you'll act differently toward me whenever I make a decision or give you an order."  
  
"I won't, ma'am," he said, dead serious. "I give you my word, or swear an oath if that's what it's gonna take."  
  
"It's not that simple," she denied, digging her fingers into his arms.  
  
"Hey, I mean it. I would never do anything you don't want me to."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, if you order me to stop and leave, I will."  
  
She arched into him. "Well, I don't want you to leave." She put her hands on his ass, pulling at his shorts. "I want you right here, right now, Major."  
  
"If that's your decision I stand by you." He aimed for her lips, so much more delighted now that he was having her consent.  
  
Sadly the rude awakening after sweetness and passion came undesirably fast. Not eager to report for duty John opened his eyes and groaned in pain. "Do you have to be this bright, morning light?" He turned to Elizabeth. "Sorry to wake you, but I have to leave."  
  
"No, Johnny," she murmured, rubbing her eyes. "Not again...."  
  
He gifted her face with a dozen kisses.  
  
She blinked. "What?"  
  
"That's pretty incredible; you calling me Johnny."  
  
"I'd never..."  
  
"You did though, and I'll make you remember tonight." He slipped out of bed, stretching lazily.  
  
"I never said you could come over tonight."  
  
He opened the door and peeked into the hallway. The corridor was empty. "Right. I'm leaving now but mark my words, Elizabeth. I'll be back tonight, no matter what you say."  
  
She made a face at him and pulled the blanket over herself.  
  
He laughed and stepped outside. The door closed behind him. Scratching his ribs and yawning he strolled down the hallway. _Hell! I'm damn tired. The last night was definitely worth it though._ Not watching his path he bumped into McKay of all people. _Crap!_  
  
"Where are you coming from this early?" Rodney squealed, taking a few steps back.  
  
"Apologizing."  
  
"In your underwear?"  
  
"Well, yes. I was literally dressed down." He winked at the scientist.  
  
"That's..."  
  
"I'm lucky I was allowed to walk away in my underwear."  
  
"....outrageous, Major!"  
  
"Don't worry. I can handle it. I'm military." He started whistling and continued stumbling down the hallway, leaving Rodney McKay behind to figure this mystery out by himself. _Sometimes an apology pays off big time. Isn't it a wonderful, bright morning... oh, don't look at the light... bad idea, very bad idea._  
  
However he survived the coming day in the end John kept his promise and refreshed Elizabeth's memory.  
  
Though she didn't tell him off Elizabeth proved demonstrative who actually was in command.  
  
That John liked being disciplined in ways he'd never dreamed of didn't undermine her authority.  
  
Well. Hardly ever.  
  



End file.
